Homecoming Queen
by DZiggs
Summary: The homecoming queen, the bad boy. So cliché, right? Kennedy's life is perfect. She has a boyfriend, all the money she could want, cheer captain, student body president, up for homecoming queen. Perfect. Except her parents don't pay her any attention and her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. Could a scheme get her what she wants? "Cliché's aren't that bad."
1. Chapter 1

"Beep.. beep... beep." I smacked the blinking black and pink alarm that sat on my cherry wood night stand. I pulled the silk black mask off my face and onto my forehead. I moved my bare legs from under the soft pink comforter and stretched. I walked over to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and then straightened my long brown hair. I walked out of my bathroom and into my silver painted closet. I grabbed my blue and white cheer outfit off a rack. I got dressed and then went back into the bathroom to put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I threw my poms poms into my cheer bag and placed my books into my backpack. I laced up my white sneakers and made my way down stairs.

"Hey Kennedy." My older brother Alex sat in our kitchen. He wore his blue and white football jersey with his white and blue varsity jacket over it.

"Hey Alex." I replied grabbing an apple. I took a bite out of it and leant on the kitchen counter. My mom and dad came down stairs, my mom in a matching grey pencil skirt and blazer. She wore a blue shirt underneath it and black heels. My dad wore a dark grey suit a black shirt with a red tie and black dress shoes. They were both talking into their Bluetooth's. Dad carried a brief case and mom had a large black purse. "Good morning mom and dad." I said.

"Morning." They replied.

"I have a game tonight and Kennedy will be cheering. It starts at seven." Alex said.

"We'll be there." Dad said grabbing his coffee cup and he and mom were out the door. That's our family. We are the Riley's and we are your typical American family. A son, captain and quarterback on the football team, a daughter, head cheerleader who's a the top of her class and class president and soon to be Homecoming Queen, and two hard-worker business parents.

"We should get to school." Alex stood up and placed his cereal bowl back in the dish washer. I tossed my apple core into the trash can and wiped my hands off. I walked out the front door and Alex followed. We got into his Escalade and we began the fifteen minute drive to school. I stared at the lines on the ground. "Ken are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied with a sigh.

"It's about mom and dad isn't it?" He asked. Cool Kids by Echosmith played from the radio.

"Yeah. You know most kids are always complaining that they don't have any time away from their parents. We spend time together, but not really together." I said.

"Yeah, I understand. Business to them comes first. It always has." He replied.

"It just kinda sucks. It's your Senior year and they're barely there." I said.

"It does, but I know you'll be there for me and that's enough for me." He said. It made me smile slightly. We pulled into Verona High we parked in our usual spot and got out.

"See you for lunch?" I asked.

"Yup. See you." He smiled. I walked away from him and walked to the other side of the school. I dropped bag off in my locker and emptied my backpack. I grabbed a pink notebook, black folder and a pen out the holder I had in the locker. I walked to my class and there was a sign.

"Mrs. Keller's class will be outside in the courtyard today." I read aloud. _Just like Mrs. Keller_. I turned around and began walking. I made it halfway to the courtyard.

"Hey, Kennedy." Various students said to me.

"Hi, how are you doing today?" I smiled back at them.

"Hey, Kennedy." I heard a accented voice say. I turned to see pale blonde hair and a body wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hey, Maryse." I said. Maryse Ouellette she was up for captain and is one of the fake friends everyone has. She's been two faced every since I got captain in the beginning of the cheer season my Sophomore year.

"Excited for tonight?" She asked.

"Very. I hope the other girls have been practicing routines or we're going to have an all day Saturday pract..." I was knocked to the ground and landed with a smack. I felt the air on my spandex short covered butt. I quickly sat up pulling my skirt down. Maryse held out her hand and pulled me up. I turned around. A guy with dirty blonde hair stood in front of us. He wore blue jeans, a grey tank top and a black leather jacket. He was extremely good looking.

"Sorry." He said.

"You should be." Maryse said.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I was not feeling it this morning.

"Just watch where you're going next time. Kay?" I looked at him.

"I said I was sorry." He said.

"And I said to just watch it next time." I said turning away. We started to walk away.

"What a loser." Maryse said.

"Nice ass by the way." He yelled. Everyone stopped and looked. My cheeks turned red as we continued to walk to the courtyard.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've seen him around, but I have never talked to him. Did you see the way he was dressed?" She began. I tuned her out for the most part giving her the occasional "I know right" or "exactly" or a head nod or shake. We made it to class and the day went by fairly quickly. I was just leaving my Physic class for lunch when my teacher, Ms. Righter stopped me.

"Kennedy, I am really sorry to bother, but I have an enormous favor to ask of you." She said.

"No bother. What did you need?" I asked.

"I have a student who needs a little tutoring and I was wondering if you would tutor him?" She asked.

"Extra credit?" I smiled.

"Of course." She replied.

"Yeah, when did you need to me tutor him?"

"Could you start now? His name is Dean and he's in the library. I know you have a game today and I really want to work around both of your schedules." She said.

"Yeah, I can do that." I said turning away.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem." I said as I walked out.

"There you are." A voice said. My hand was grabbed and I was spun around. A mouth I knew well was placed on mine. I pulled back to my boyfriend Mike Mizanin.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What are we up to for lunch?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to go eat with my brother, but now I have to go tutor someone." I said.

"Lame. Skip out on them. Spend time with me." He said. He slowly brought his hand down my back slowly until he got to my butt. I grabbed his hand and pulled it off.

"Or not. I already said I would. I'm sorry. Go eat with the guys." I said.

"Fine. You owe me." He said. He gave me a quick kiss good-bye before leaving. I walked to my locker and then quickly made my way to the library. I walked in and there were a couple underclassmen sitting inside. I walked to the back where a guy sat by himself. He had a jacket slung over the back of his chair.

"Hi, you must be Dean." I walked to his table. I set my binder and my book down. "My name is Kennedy and..." I looked up to see the guy from earlier. "I'm your new tutor." I finished sitting down.

"Sup' princess." He said. I scooted my chair in. "They're letting you tutor me?" He asked.

"For your information, I have the highest GPA in our class." I said opening up my binder.

"I know that. You're just such a gem in the crown of this school and they're letting your tutor me." He said. I wasn't sure if I should thank him for calling me a gem or by offended from the way he said it.

"Do you want my help or not?" I looked up at him.

"Sure." He replied.

"We can start on Newton's laws." I said.

* * *

><p>Lunch was just about over and Dean had just made a break through.<p>

"I think that's enough for now." I said. "I would say let's me up again after school, but I have practice and then a football game."

"Right." He replied.

"Are you going?" I asked packing up my things.

"I wasn't planning on it." He replied.

"You should. It's going to be a lot of fun. I'll be there." I said picking up my binder. It made him smile. "Same time tomorrow, then?" I asked. He nodded. "Then I'll see you." I said walking out. I put my things in my locker and went to find Mike.

"Looking good girl." A guy's voice said. There were a couple whistles.

"Hey, guys." I rolled my eyes. "Dolph, have you seen Mike?" I asked the bleach blonde athlete.

"Um, yeah. I think he went to football storage room a little bit ago." He replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're working that uniform, girl." Darren Young said.

"Thanks D." I smiled. "Same to you." I said. I walked done a couple hallways and found the storage room. I heard something from inside. I opened the door and found something I never thought I would see. Mike had Maryse pressed against a wall and he showered her neck in kisses. I let out a small gasp and I felt my eyes well with tears as he turned around.

"Kennedy." He said with shock. "I can explain." I shook my head and turned away. The bell rang and the halls flooded with students. "Just stop." He grabbed my wrist. I brought my hand up and smacked him.

"Save it." I said. I walked away leaving Mike and Maryse with the pool of the student body. I wiped under my eyes and went off to my next class.

* * *

><p>The end of the day finally came, there was cheer, the game and then homework. I practiced with the girls.<p>

"All right ladies, if we can do this exactly like we just did the football game will be perfect." I smiled as they all drank water.

"Kennedy." Maryse said. "About early..."

"I would rather not, right now Maryse. I'm over it. You two deserve each other." I said. She opened her mouth to talk again. "Back in formations!" I clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Push 'em back! Take 'em down!<strong>

**De-fense,** we clapped on fense.** Defense!**

**Push 'em back! Take 'em down!**

**De-fense** we clapped on fense again, **Defense!**

**Push 'em back! Take 'em down!**

**Defense! **we clapped on fense for the last time. **Defense!**

We were up by three touchdowns and the game was about over. My parents were there, but they paid more attention to their phones then they did us. Dean hadn't made it either. We set up one formation. It was two infinity signs and then a basket toss in the middle. A couple of the others did a couple of round offs. We won the game and I was one of the first off the field. I picked up my stuff and met my brother by his Escalade. Our parents met up with us back at home.

"You two did great." Mom said as she sat at the breakfast counter and opened a laptop.

"Thanks." We replied. Dad went upstairs and Alex went to his room.

"I got another A." I said to my mom.

"Awesome." She replied.

"I'm up for homecoming queen." I said.

"That's great."

"Me and Mike broke up." I said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." I nodded and walked up the stairs. That was the first night I ever cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was lunch and I met Dean in the library.<p>

"You want to get started?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? Yeah I am fine." I asked.

"Everyone know's about you and Mike breaking up and I wanted to know if you were really okay." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You aren't." He said. I felt my eyes well up.

"Just drop it okay." I wiped under my eyes.

"We aren't going to start until you tell me what's really going on." He said.

"Fine, then can we not do this here." I asked. He stood up and I followed him. We walked a pretty far distance, where we were out of sight. We sat in the grass under a tree.

"So going by Mike's story, you flipped out because he and Maryse were "talking" and you broke up with him. We all know that's bullshit." Dean said.

"It is. After we were finished yesterday, I went to go find him. I asked a couple of the guys on the football team and one of them told me he went to the football storage room and I went there and found him pressed against Maryse. If they were any closer Maryse would probably be pregnant." I said. I felt a couple tears stream down my face.

"Completely different story. You shouldn't get your self worked up about it. Mike is a high school idiot." Dean said. "It's a surprise he's made it this far." I wiped them away as I smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Doing what cupcake?" He asked.

"Making me talk to you." I replied.

"I didn't really make you. You could've just blew me off, but you didn't. You talked to me because you wanted to." He said. I couldn't believe his logic.

"I have a hundred so-called friends in this school and besides my brother you are the first person to ask me what's wrong." I said.

"That's pretty sad." He replied.

"Not even. I told my mom last night and she told me it's wonderful. She just never listens to me or Alex. It's always about work, it's the same with my dad." I said. "I really just wish there was some way to get them to notice me."

"That's really rough. Maybe fall into the wrong crowd. That should work." He said. That's when it clicked.

"Be my boyfriend." I said.

"That's really flattering, but we just met and you kinda just got out of a relationship." He said.

"Not seriously. Just pretend. You're kinda like a bad boy right?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "That'd be perfect. My parents would finally give me the attention I need and I can show Mike I don't need him." I said.

"So you want to use me to get attention from your parents and show your whore of an ex-boyfriend you don't care?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'm in. I'm not doing this for free."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know. Give me time and let me think about it." He said.

"Alright. So we can't like just be a couple. We have to wait a week or two and this means you have to be committed. That means you have to come to my practices and the football games and anything I'm at." I said. He looked unsure. "I owe you big time." I heard the bell ring. "Walk me to class?" I asked. We stood up and dusted up my leather pants.

"So how far does this relationship go?" He asked. "Like limitations."

"At most you can touch my butt, but I'm not having sex with you." I said.

"What's the point of being in a relationship?" I rolled my eyes. He reached for my books. "Give'em here." He said. I handed them over.


	2. Chapter 2

The looks Dean and I got when we walked in school were hard to describe. Disbelief and shock are maybe the best ways, I guess.

"Everyone staring at us." Dean said as we walked down the hall.

"What did you except? I'm at the top of the social ladder and your more towards the bottom." I replied. Dean went to reply when he was cut off by Nikki Bella. Her and her sister Brie were on the cheer team and they are my closest friends. I've known them since third grade. Brie is Vice President and Nikki is secretary.

"Hey, Ken." Nikki smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"We need to talk to about one of the routines." Brie said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you after class." I smiled at Dean.

"Yeah." He smiled back. He gave me my books and walked off.

"So what's up?" I asked the identical twins.

"What's up? Are you serious?" Nikki asked. I nodded.

"You and Dean?!" Brie asked.

"He's my friend." I said.

"Not with that smile." Nikki said. "You just broke up with Mike."

"I can explain everything to you guys later. Alright?" I said. They nodded.

* * *

><p>I cut cheer practice early, due to my massive amount of homework.<p>

"So meet me at my house tonight around five." I said to the twins. They nodded. "Actually, I need a ride home..."

"I can mange that." Dean said from behind us.

"Alright." I smiled. "I'll see you ladies at five." I smiled. I walked away with Dean. "So did you enjoy what you saw?"

"Not going to lie. You look good in spandex." He said reaching for my cheer bag. I gave it to him and he placed it over his shoulder. He took some of the books I had. We walked to his car. It was a black mustang. He opened the door the door for me. I got in and he placed the books on my lap.

"Quiet the gentlemen." I said buckling my seatbelt.

"Yup." He shut the door. He got in. "Where do you live?"

"52 West Maple Drive." I said.

"You live in a gated community. Go figure." He said. We drove for silence for the entire ride. He pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." I opened the door.

"No problem." He replied. I started to get out.

"Did you want to come inside, get something to eat?" I asked. He hesitated to answer.

"Uh, can I use your bathroom?" I nodded. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. "Your parents aren't going to mind that I'm over here?" He asked.

"They aren't home. They're never home and even if they were they probably wouldn't notice you." I replied setting my books onto the table.

"Well okay then." He said.

"There's a bathroom right there." I pointed at a black door. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. I went into fridge and grabbed a water. Dean was out a couple of minutes later.

"You know you're toilet flushes by it's self?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Did you want anything to drink? We have water, lemonade, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew." I listed.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." He said.

"White Out, Code Red, Voltage, original?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? White out." He said. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew. I walked back over and handed it to him. His hand brushed mine and made my skin tingle. I moved my hand back.

"Thank you, again for doing this." I said.

"It's no problem." He said. I looked up and straight into his blue eyes. I was mesmerized by them. I finally looked away. "I'm going to get going. Text me if you need anything." I nodded as he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Kennedy, what's up with you and Dean Ambrose?" Alex said walking into my room. I laid across my bed, waiting for the twins to get here.<p>

"What do you mean?" I sat up.

"Some of the guys said that he gave you a ride home today? And you were hanging out during school." Alex said.

"Is it that big of a deal?" I asked.

"Seeing as you just got out of a relationship, yes. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I swear. If there were I would tell you. I tutor Dean and he heard about the break up and he asked if I was okay. He was just was there to listen to me." I replied.

"Okay." He gave me a look that said he didn't completely believe me. "Just be careful." I nodded my head.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm not into the bad boy types." I said. I heard the door bell ring six times. "That's Nikki and Brie." We walked down stairs. I opened the door and they had bags thrown over their shoulders and pillows under their arms. "I thought we were just hanging out."

"I think this is going to be one of those nights, where a sleepover is in order." Brie smiled.

"Hey, Alex." Nikki smiled.

"What's going on beautiful?" Alex asked putting on his varsity jacket. Nikki and Alex have this on going flirting thing going on. It never goes anywhere.

"Searching for a Homecoming date. Are you interested?" She asked.

"Maybe." He smiled back at her.

"We're going to my room, now." I said. I walked up the stairs. I heard the front door shut and I shut my door behind Nikki.

"You're brother is so hot." She said sitting down in one of my zebra print high heel chair. She leant back on it. I rolled my eyes.

"So, let's go. Spill the details on you and Dean." Brie said.

"Okay, so I started tutoring him the day Mike and I broke up. Well, before we broke up. So the day after, I guess even he heard about it. He asked me if I was okay and blah, blah, blah. Well then I came up with a scheme to make Mike realize what he's lost and even get a little more attention from my parents." I smiled.

"I don't get it." Nikki said.

"She's pretending to date Dean to make Mike jealous." Brie said.

"Oh." Nikki relied.

"I know it may sound stupid, but I really think it'll work." I said.

"I think it's brilliant." Brie said.

"Yeah, I would've never thought of that." Nikki said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

"And then they dropped Kelly. So now we need a new flyer before the next game." I told Dean as we walked to the football field. "Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can. The guys on the cheerleading team are not that bright." He replied.

"Whatever." I said. "Okay, so after cheer, I have a student council meeting and then I need to start planning spirit week and then I wanted to go get frozen yogurt with some of my friends. We can leave the school at like four." I said.

"Why do we have to hang with your friends? We always do." Dean said.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I've blown off my band practice for like two weeks now. I just think it's time my friends meet my "girlfriend"." He said putting quotes are girlfriend.

"Actually, I'm not your girlfriend, yet. You've never asked me. And I guess you have a point." I said.

"I will ask you to be my girlfriend after you meet my friends." He said.

"Fine." I said. "But, after cheer." I said.

"Deal. I would never miss the chance to see you shake it in spandex." He grinned.

"Oh my gosh." I said with an agape smile.

* * *

><p>I walked into a well lit garage. The ground was splattered with oil stains. There was a drum kit and a couple of microphones. There was a few guitar stands along the wall hat held guitars. There was a gray couch sitting in front of it. There were a few speakers and stuff siting in the corners. I looked around. There were other girls there, but they were the complete opposite of what I was. One had bright red hair and she wore black ripped up skinny jeans and a band tee. She had really big gauges in her ears and she had her septum pierced. She wore bright red lipstick and had a couple tattoos coming up from her neck. Another girl had light green hair that was styled into a Mohawk. She had her ears pierced up and her eyebrow pierced. She wore leather pants with a leather top and bright red boots. The third girl had black hair done to mid-back and had snake bites. Her skin was really pale and she wore all black and she wore a black leather jacket. The rest were a mix of guys that had either black scene hair or long brown or black hair. Imagine a cardigan wearing preppy cheerleader in a room full at a Pierce the Veil concert. That's kinda how it was now.<p>

"Dean." I looked at him. I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "I stick out like a sore thumb." I said looking down at bright blue cardigan, shoes and belt. I fixed my headband. "The only thing that makes me look like I belong are my jeans." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just like an hour of this and then you get to meet my friends." He smiled. "You can let go of my hand and go and sit on the couch." Dean said. I let go and looked over to the couch. The girls with black hair and the other with the green Mohawk took up the corners. I looked back to Dean. "Go." He said. I walked over to the couch and sat in between them. I crossed my legs and placed my manicured hands in my lap.

"So are you into chicks or?" The girl with green hair asked. I gave her a shocked looked.

"I have a boyfriend." I said pointing to Dean.

"Not what I asked you." She smirked.

"No. I like guys." I said. She shrugged and looked forward.

"Don't mind her." The girl with black hair said. I nodded. "My name's Paige." She said.

"Kennedy." I held out my hand.

"I know." She shook it. I gave her a confused look. "We've been going to the same schools since first grade." She said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's no big deal." She smiled. They started to play.

"I'm Dean, that's Seth, Roman, Corey and Phil, and we are the Shield and this song is called Jenny." Dean said. He had a guitar in hand and began to play. The drums joined in.

She calls me baby, then she won't call me. Says she adores me and then ignores me.  
>Jenny, what's the problem? She keeps her distance and sits on fences.<br>Puts up resistance and builds defenses.  
>Jenny, what's the problem? You leave me hanging on the line. Every time you change your mind.<p>

First You say you won't, then you say you will.  
>You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.<br>We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees. Jenny, it's killing me.

She needs her own space.  
>She's playing mind games.<br>Ends up at my place saying that she's changed.  
>Jenny, what's the problem? I'm trying to read between the lines. You got me going out of my mind.<p>

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.  
>You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.<br>We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.  
>Jenny, it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me. Jenny.<p>

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.  
>You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.<br>We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees. Jenny.

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.  
>You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.<br>We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.  
>Jenny.<p>

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.  
>You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.<br>We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees

Jenny. It's killing me. It's killing me. Jenny.

I clapped after the song ended. Paige and the other two girls clapped with me. It was around six when it ended. I walked over to Dean as he put his guitar away.

"That was really good." I said.

"Thanks." I heard him say.

"That wasn't what I was expecting." I said. He stood up and held the guitar case in one hand. The girl with green hair winked at me. I grabbed ahold of Deans free hand and looped my fingers in between his. He looked at me briefly and then started walking.

"What were you expecting, metal?" He asked walking towards his car.

"Yeah." I smiled. He shook his head. "So what did your band think of me?" I asked.

"Honest?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"They though you were lost. Then I told them you were my girlfriend and they almost died." He said. I looked at him.

"You told them I was your girlfriend?"

"Yup, don't even. I heard you tell Joyce that I was your boyfriend." We made it to his car and he opened the door. He placed his guitar in the backseat and then I sat inside. He shut my door and walked to the other side and got in. "And now we're off to see my friends." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked buckling my seatbelt.

"You'll see." He smiled. He started the car and took off.

**Five reviews for the next chapter. I will post as soon as I get them. I own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was six-thirty when we made it to our destination. There was a galaxy sign hanging on a building.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You still don't know?" Dean replied parking the car. The car engine stop as he shut it off.

"I've never been on this part of the town." I said. In all honest, the places we drove through to get here were really shady. There were three or four guys standing on corners and they all wore different colored bandannas.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He got out and came across. I opened the door and got out. I shut the door. "Well, just know it's something you don't know how to do." He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Fun." He said grabbing ahold of my hand. We walked towards the entrance.

"I know how to have fun." I said. He held the door opened and we walked inside.

"Really, what was the last thing you did that was fun, not counting cheer, student council, Homecoming committee and spirit week shit, or anything school related?" He said. I opened my mouth and I had nothing. My life completely revolved around school. Even when Nikki and Brie came over, we did stuff for school. "Exactly." He said as we walked over to the counter. A small girl with long black hair stood behind the counter. She wore a galaxy shirt that had a collar. She wore a hat with a spaceship on it. She had on skull earrings. "AJ." Dean said. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Hey, Dean." She smiled. She looked at me and then down at our hands. "Hey, Kennedy." She said. I had no clue who she was. This was becoming a reoccurring thing and was really starting to annoy me. I really thought I knew everyone who went to my school, but it turns out there's like a whole list of people I've never met before.

"Hi." I smiled.

"When does your shift end?" He asked her.

"In five minutes. Everyone else should be here in like ten. Rico's going to be taking over." She said.

"Awesome." Dean shook his head. I looked at AJ's frame. It was perfect to be a flyer.

"So, what's up with the two of you?" She asked. The way she said it caught me off guard. It sounded like confusion mixed with disapproval.

"First date." Dean said. Better answer than I had. AJ nodded.

"So what? Are we trying to make daddy upset? Maybe get you a knew car?" AJ smirked.

"What? No." I said. _Not exactly._ I looked at her small frame and she was the perfect replacement for Kelly.

"Cool it, AJ." Dean said.

"Have you ever thought about being a cheerleader?" I asked.

"No." She said. "Never in my life."

"We need a flyer and your frame is like perfect. I could give you the spot, like now." I said.

"Yeah, totally." AJ said sarcastically.

"Babe, AJ, is how do I put this nicely, more of a guy than a girl." Dean said. _Did he just call me babe? It was kinda cute. He said that really easily. Are we to that level?_

"Gee, thanks." AJ said.

"Please consider it." I said. A guy wearing the same attire as AJ walked out. He was muscular with short black hair.

"AJ, mami, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I was just leaving, Rico. They have an appointment for eight in room four." She said hopping over the counter. She had a backpack with her. She stripped off her shirt and it left her in black skinnies, black knee high Converse and a white beader. She shoved the shirt in the back.

"Dean, mi amigo, what's up?" Rico asked.

"Nothing. You?" Dean replied.

"Starting my shift. And who is this lovely piece of work?" He asked.

"Kennedy." I held out my hand. He took it and kissed.

"Rico and it's very nice to meet you." He smiled. I looked at Dean who shook his head. The door opened and the little bell rung from above. Five people walked in, one of them being Paige. The others were guys in Dean's band. One had black and blonde hair that went down to his chin, another with black hair the same length, another had short brown hair with the sides shaved down and the top of his hair was combed back and then last had short black hair that was combed back. They all wore black pants and white, green, orange, and blue shirts. Paige wore a purple shirt.

"Hey, Dean. What's up with her?" The guy with the half blonde and half black hair asked. He motioned to me.

"I'm Dean's.. date." I said. They started to laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit.

"You were serious?" The guy with long black hair asked.

"Shut it." Dean said. "Kennedy, that's Roman.." He pointed to the guy with black hair. "Seth.." He pointed to the guy with blonde and black hair. "Corey.." He pointed to the guy with brown hair. "Phil.." He pointed to the guy with combed back black hair. "And you've met Paige and AJ." Paige waved at me. "Everyone this is Kennedy."

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"You too." Corey said. So far he was my favorite.

"You two being here together, it's so... what's the word I'm looking for?" Phil started. "Cliché. The Homecoming Queen and Dean."

"Cliché's aren't that bad." I replied.

"Come on, Phil. I can see why Dean's here with her. Kennedy's pretty hot." Seth said. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"That is very true." Phil nodded. AJ hit his arm.

"Come on Kennedy, I can help you get set up." Dean said tugging on my arm.

"Don't get the Homecoming Queen, pregnant, Dean!" Phil yelled.

"Yeah, use protection!" Seth yelled. The two began to laugh. My cheeks heated quickly. I walked with him to room four. It had two things in front of it. There were mechanical vest sitting on shelves and guns sat next to them. "You get what we're doing now?" I nodded. _Laser tag. _I let go of his hand as he went to get two vest from each side. "Are you okay?" He asked placing a blue one on me. I started to nod then shook my head. "What's up?" He said.

"Your friends do not like me." I said.

"What? What makes you think that?" He asked. I looked at him. "No. They don't judge before they know someone. Well, not completely. They're going to give you shit, but that's how, I guess you could say, how they make friends." He said connecting the sides of my vest. I nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you or bringing down your street cred." I said.

"You aren't. Just chill out and get ready to lose." He handed me my gun. I grinned.

"I may have never played this before, but I promise you I won't lose." I smiled.

"Oh really? Care to make it interesting?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Winner picks something they want within reason." Dean said.

"Very vague, but deal." I said. He placed on a red vest.

"Let's get this game going." AJ said walking to us with the rest of the group. "So, who's on what team?" She asked.

"I'll be on blue team with the Homecoming Queen." Phil said.

"Then I'm with Dean." AJ said.

"I'll be on, Kennedy's team." Paige smiled.

"Me too." Corey said.

"Then that leaves me and Seth with Dean." Roman said.

"Let's get it Wolf Pack!" Seth said. Dean, Roman and Seth all howled. AJ rolled her eyes. "And AJ. Let's not forget AJ." She shook her head and picked up a vest. Everyone strapped up and we walked into the room. Everyone started glowing. There were barricades and different type of obstacles. We had home bases. We stood inside and waited for it to start.

"So what is it that you see in Dean, exactly?" Paige asked.

"He's nice. Kinda funny. And he's pretty cute." I said looking at my gun.

"Awe, Dean should love to hear that you called him "cute"." Phil said.

"If you're going to pick on me to make yourself feel better, I suggest you try harder." I said to Phil. He looked a little taken back. The game began with fog pouring out. Everyone ran out, except for me because I didn't know what I was doing. I heard a noise and I looked down to see a red light shining onto my vest. I looked up to see AJ. I moved out of the way and hid behind something. I shot back at her and missed. I ran back to my base and recharged. I stepped out and was immediately shot again. The game started to pick up after the third time I had to recharge. I ran out and shot Roman who hid outside of our base. I flipped over a barricade and shot Seth. He hit zero and shook his head. He retreated back to his base. I ran away and ran straight into Dean. I fell on top of him. I lifted myself up and stared down into his blue eyes. The room spun a little bit as I felt the warmth of his breath on my mouth. _Hello. Pretend. And the dates not even over._ My mind screamed. I sat up quickly. I smiled down at Dean and brought my gun towards him. His face fell in shock. I shot his vest until he hit zero. He grinned and shook his head. I threw him a wink as I got off of him. He stood up and I ran off.

The game ended with my team winning. We high-fived as we walked out of the building.

"Those were some great moves in there." Paige said.

"Thanks. Fourteen years of gymnastics training really pays off." I smiled.

"Yeah, you really killed it." Corey said.

"That was a lot of fun. We should do it again." AJ said.

"Definitely." I said. We all parted ways. It was ten o'clock.

"So did you want to get something to eat or what?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I have a whole lot of homework, I need to get started on." I said.

"Alright, so home it is." He said. He drove me home, by the time we got there it was a quarter to eleven. Dean walked to my door. "So, I know what I want from our bet."

"What are you talking about? My team won." I said.

"True, but I meant individual score. And I beat you by ten." He said. My mouth fell into a smile.

"Alright, fine. What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's what I want. You to close your eyes." He said. "You agreed to it." He said. I rolled my eyes and then shut them.

"Happy?" I asked. I was answered with his mouth on mine. It was warm and passionate. It wasn't forceful, but was strong. My first reaction was to pull away, but I didn't. He snaked his arms around my waist and I brought mine around his neck. Our lips worked together until he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Very." He replied. He let his arms go. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking off my porch.

"See you." I could barely get sound out of my mouth. I walked inside my house and leant on my front door. I put my finger tips on lips and smiled. I let go of the door handle.

"You're home late."

**Didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but, I have the chapters written. Review! Follow and Favorite if you like it that much!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're getting home late." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Alex in basketball shorts and a cut off grey shirt.

"Yeah, I was.." I started searching for an excuse.

"On a date with Dean." Alex finished. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I was kinda worried. No text or phone call. And then you were out with him."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and there isn't anything wrong with him. He's nice." I smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alex asked. "He kissed you." He said.

"No he didn't." I said back.

"Yes, he did and you liked it." Alex grinned.

"No, I didn't. Shut up." I said.

"It's whatever. I know it's nothing serious." He said. "Right?"

"It's nothing at all. I have homework. So I'm going to go do it." I walked towards the stairs. "Night."

* * *

><p>I wrapped my head in a fluffy black towel with an R embroidered onto it. I wrapped myself in the matching bath robe, tied the belt around me and walked out to my room. Rather Be by Clean Bandit played on the radio.<p>

"We have traveled land and sea." I sang sitting down at my vanity. I picked up my eyeliner. "But, as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be." I put the liquid eyeliner on my top lid.

"I feel the exact same way." Dean's voice came from behind me. I jumped and stood up out of my chair. I looked at him sitting in my high heel chair. _Why is he in here? He probably thinks I'm ugly without makeup. I'm not wearing clothes or underwear. Say something stupid._

"How did you get in here?" I asked closing pulling the top of the robe around me more.

"Your brother let me in." He replied. "You look really funny with only one eye done."

"You need to go." I said covering my eye.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to get dressed." I said.

"Don't let me stop you." He smirked.

"Out. Now." I pointed to the door.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked walking towards the door.

"I don't know. Eat breakfast. Talk football with my brother." I shut the door behind him. I finished my makeup and straightened my hair. I went into my closest and grabbed a pair of dark blue pair of skinny jeans, a sleeveless glaxay shirt with a mustache on it. I put on a white pair of a ballet flats and a white head band in my hair. I grabbed my cheer bag, my backpack, books, and cell phone and opened my door. Dean stood to the left. "You waited for me?"

"I wasn't talking football with your brother." He said taking my cheer bag. We walked down the stairs to meet my parents walking out the door. My dad looked up from his phone briefly, then back to it and then back to us. Mom looked away from the front door.

"Hold on, a second Carol." My mom said.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning, dear." My dad said. "Who's this?"

"This is Dean." I smiled. "We've been hanging out for three weeks now." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." My dad said. Dean nodded.

"Why is he here?" My mom asked.

"I'm giving her a rid to school." He replied.

"What's wrong with Alex's car?" She asked.

"Nothing. He wanted to take her today." Alex said eating a bowl of cereal.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. My parents didn't answer.

"Well, if there's something wrong with us hanging out, you should just love to hear that we went on a date last night." Dean said. My mom eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Dean could you take these to your car?" I asked handing him my books.

"Sure thing." He took my books and kissed me. He pulled away and walked past my parents. "I hope everyone has a chipper day." He said walking out the door. We all stood their in an awkward silence. I bit the inside of my jaw.

"What happened to Mike?" My dad asked.

"Oh let's see, Mike. Mike Mizanin?" I asked. They nodded. "Right, we broke up three weeks ago, because he was cheating on me with Maryse." I said. "But, of course neither of you would know that because your life revolves around work." I said walking past them. "I'll see you when I get home. If I come home." I walked out the door. I don't know why but, that confrontation pissed me off. I got in Dean's car and buckled my seatbelt. I pushed my hair back and Dean pulled out of my drive way.

"Your family reminds me of one of those 50's TV families." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window as my parents walked out of the house with Alex. "What's wrong, now?" He asked.

"They didn't know me and Mike broke up. What kind of parents are they? Obviously, really crappy ones. But, then when you show up it's like the worlds coming to an end. They only acted like that because of how you look. If you wore a varsity jacket and had your hair combed back, they wouldn't have ever noticed you. Sometimes I wonder if they actually care about me and Alex or if they just take care of us because they have to." I ranted.

"They don't have to take care of you. Trust me. I know." Dean said. "They care, they're just trying to make your life as easy as it can be." I sighed.

"I guess your right." I said. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" He asked. A sharp pain struck in my heart at the word friend. We sat in silence for a while. "You know I've never heard you cuss."

"What?" I asked.

"You have never cussed around me." He said. "Like even when you were complaining about your parents you used alternatives."

"I've cussed around you." I said.

"I don't think you have." He said.

"So." I said.

"Do you not cuss?" He asked.

"I do. I just haven't." I replied.

"Do it then."

"Why?"

"To prove to me you aren't a goodie goodie."

"This is stupid." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me briefly. "This is stupid as fuck." I rolled my eyes again. He let out a gasp.

"You're so bad." He smiled. It made me smile.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked.

"If you want to touch my radio, then go for it." He said. "Just be gentle."

"Oh my gosh." I grinned. I turned the radio on and turned it up.

"That felt so good." I heard Dean say.

"Cut it out." I smiled. We drove to the school listening music. Dean pulled up in the back parking lot. We got out and I grabbed my cheer bags and books.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking in. Dean walked really close to me and then he slide his hand into my back pocket. I jumped nearly dropping all my books.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away from him.

"We're a couple, right?" He asked.

"Kinda, if you want people to know you can hold my hand." I said.

"I have a reputation and hand holding is kinda a girly, frilly not my style type thing." He said.

"I have a reputation also and us walking in with your hand on my butt is not okay with me." I said. "And you held my hand at laser tag."

"Those were people I didn't really know. So, what are we suppose to do?" He asked. I held out my hand and I looked at him. He looked away. "Don't make me hold your hand." He looked towards the side and then back at my hand. I pushed my hand towards him. He sighed and took it. "You told me I could touch your butt." I rolled my eyes and he grabbed the door open and we walked inside. All eyes were on us when we walked in. We walked to my locker and I placed my stuff inside. Dean left me to go to his locker.

"Hey, Kennedy." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and Mike stood with a hand behind his head.

"Mike." I said. I looked at him. He wore his jersey and his varsity jacket over it. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just seeing how you were doing." He said.

"Mike, it's been almost three weeks since we broke up and you're just now checking in on me?" I asked. "I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks."

"I feel really bad about what happened." He said. I stared at him. "Let me make it up to you by taking you to Homecoming next Saturday."

"In your dreams, Mike." I scoffed.

"She's moved on." Dean walked over and snaked his arm around my waist.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. I shook my head. "You went from all this to that?" He pointed from himself to Dean.

"Yeah, it was a huge upgrade." I said.

"Whatever. We have a game tonight by the way." He said turning away.

"I know." I replied as he walked away. "He is such an.." I searched for a word.

"Say it." Dean said.

"Asshole." I said.

"You're such a rebel." He shut my locker. The bell rang and we started walking to class.

"You're going to be late to your first hour." I said.

"It's metal shop. I've had that class since freshman year. The teacher loves me." He said.

"If you say so." I replied as he walked to my class. "I'll see you after class." I said. Everyone, and I mean everyone including the teacher, watched us from inside of my class. Dean gave me a quick kiss before walking away. I walked inside my class and sat down in my seat, front row, middle seat. It Student Activities Board (SAB). We plan all the big stuff, from dancing to spirit week to the pep rally. We do it all in a two hour time span. The teacher gave us directions and we parted. I walked into our supply room with Nikki and Brie hot on my tail.

"Oh my gosh." Nikki said.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone is talking about you and Dean. Like I heard about it before I got to school." Brie said.

"You guys went on a date last night and didn't tell us?" Nikki asked.

"I was a little busy. We went and played laser tag." I said.

"That's cute." Brie said.

"In a weird way, the two of you are a really cute couple." Nikki said.

"Thanks?" I replied.

* * *

><p>Dean and I ended up going out to lunch today. Everyone staring at us was getting old really quickly. We walked inside of McDonalds and ordered. We went through the drive thru and went back to school to eat our lunch in the parking lot.<p>

"It's kinda nice not being the center of attention." Dean said. "I don't know how you do it all the time." He picked up a French fry and placed it in his mouth. I turned to face him.

"I typically like it, but today it's just annoying." I said taking the wrapper off of my straw and placed it in my pop. I took a drink out of it.

"Not denying your the center of attention?" He asked.

"Because I am. I'm a princess and all eyes are always on me." I said placing a hand under my chin and smiled.

"Oh." He said sarcastically. He grabbed the straw wrapper off of his straw and tossed it at me. It fell down my shirt.

"Dean." I said. He started laughing. "It isn't funny." I said lifting the bottom my shirt and letting it out. I picked it up from my lap and threw it back at him.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked as the laughter stopped.

"I don't really like eating in front of people." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just think they'll judge me." I replied.

"If I was going to judge you on anything I would've done it by now." He replied. "Just eat." I tore off a piece of my cheeseburger and a put it in my mouth. "You chew so weird."

"Deeaan." I whined. I finished the bite. "I'm done. I'm not eating anymore." I said.

"I was just kidding." He rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I'm done." I said moving the food away from me.

"I paid for it. You better eat it or I will feed you." He threatened.

"I bet you won't." I replied. He set his fries back into his bag.

"Give it here then." He motioned for it. I handed it to him. He placed my fries in his bag. He moved over so he was sitting closer to me. He held my nose.

"Let go." I said. He shoved the burger at me and I shut my mouth.

"You're going to have to open your mouth to breath and once you do.." He wiggled the cheeseburger. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it here." I reached for it. He handed it to me and I began to eat it. I finished it and we got out of his car. "Here's my money for my food." I said handing over a five.

"It's cool." He replied. He grabbed my hand and carried our trash over to a trash can.

"Could you just take the money?"

"Nope." He responded. He went to put the trash away and I slide it into his back pocket. "You just touched my butt." He said.

"No I didn't. I just put the five in your back pocket." I said. He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled it out. He tried giving it back.

"No." I said. He sighed and moved some hair out his face. He walked me to my AP Chemistry class.

"I'll see you later." He said. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me.

"You know. That's just natural for you now." I said. He gave me a confused look. I felt his hand slide over my butt. I grabbed his hand and pulled it off. "I'll see you later." I rolled my eyes. He smirked and walked away. I walked into class.

"You're dating Dean Ambrose?" An underclassmen named Becky Lynch asked me. I nodded. "That's so..."

"That's so what? Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked. She looked away from me.

"Kennedy, two things, you and Dean?" Dolph slide into his seat next to me.

"Yes. God." I said.

"And you have a five hanging out of your back pocket." He said.

_Son of a bitch._ I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my last hour. It was five minutes to the bell and the announcements came on.

"Good afternoon staff and students." Mrs. McMahon said into the speaker. "Sorry for the interruption, but we have a couple of brief announcements. Cheerleading practice will be pushed back until five today. Right after school there will be brief meeting for powder puff in room 109. Come out and support our Eagles today after school for a home football game against the Bulls. We have Homecoming nominations for Homecoming court. For our underclassmen Prince and Princess, we have, for the Freshmen Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, Enzo Amore and Tyler Breeze. For the Sophomore we have Summer Rae, Emma Dashwood, Johnny Curtis and Justin Gabriel. Now for the upperclassmen Queen and King. For the Juniors we have Maryse Ouellette." Maryse stood up and waved as the class clapped for her. "Kennedy Riley." The class clapped for me and I held up a hand and smiled. "Dolph Ziggler and Michael Mizanin. For the Seniors we have Layla El, Alicia Fox, Alex Riley and John Cena. Voting will take place starting Monday of next week until Friday's pep rally. I hope everyone has a great day. Let's go Eagles." She signed off.

The bell rang and I stood up to leave.

"Kennedy." Maryse's voice called.

"Maryse." I said.

"It is so great, that we're both up for Homecoming Queen." She smiled sweetly. Cameron Michaels and Eva Marie Coyle followed behind her.

"Yeah. It really is." I said turning away.

"No hard feelings about Mike, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "I mean he just wanted someone who looks like they belong in high school."

"You know what Maryse, Mike asked me to Homecoming today. He was probably just looking for a booty call and you answered." I said walking out the door. "I said no, by the way." I turned back in the doorway. She glared at me and I turned back around and walked out of the room.

"We'll someone's a little bitchy all of a sudden." Dean said. He walked next to me.

"No, I just don't want to put up with her shit." I said opening my locker.

"Well, then. So since cheer is pushed back until five, did you want to come over and watch some movies?" He asked. I stopped setting my stuff in my locker.

"I should really start getting things set up for Monday, but sure." I smiled. I grabbed my North Face and my cheer bag and shut the locker door. I grabbed Dean's hand and he rolled his eyes. We walked out the door and towards his car.

* * *

><p>We parked in front of an apartment complex. I got out of Dean's car and looked up. We walked towards a staircase and went up a flight of stairs. Dean turned to the left.<p>

"Are your parents home?" I asked as he opened the door.

"They haven't been "home" in a year." He said walking inside. I shut the door and looked around. The room had light grey carpet, three white walls and one black one. A signed picture of a car was the only thing hanging from the wall. A black couch sat on the far back wall and a flat screen was across from it. There was a black coffee table in front of the couch. Magazines were thrown across it with a couple of cans. Dean took his shoes off and put them in a closet. I slide out of mine taking off my half socks. He hung his jacket up. "Sorry for the mess." He said.

"It's no big deal." I said.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Can I get something to drink?" I asked.

"Anything in specific?" He walked towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"I'll just take some water." I said. I walked over towards the couch. On a small table was a lamp and a picture frame. I picked it up the picture frame. It was a heart made out of hands. One was slightly smaller than the other and was pink. The bigger one was green. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I nearly dropped the picture.

"I was just..." My voice fell off as I set it down.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked.

"A heart." I said. He nodded. He handed me a bottle of water and we sat down on the couch. He leant up and grabbed a remote and an Xbox controller. My arm brushed his.

"Could you sit any closer?" He asked.

"I mean, if you want me to that badly." I said. I lifted his arm up and moved underneath it. I moved in closer and laid my head on his shoulder. I threw my legs across his lap. "Better?"

"You're in my bubble." He said.

"Screw your bubble." I replied.

"If you screw my bubble, you screw me too." He said.

"You have such a dirty mind." I said.

"Only for you. What do you want to watch?" He asked putting on Netflix.

"Mean Girls." I said.

"Nice choice." He replied. He put it on. I started dosing off during the Halloween party.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. My hand laid under my head and on Dean's chest. Dean's arm laid on top of me. I lifted my head and looked around. We were still in his apartment.<p>

"Hey." I heard him say.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A quarter to seven." He replied.

"What?" I pushed myself off of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I slept through practice and the game starts at seven." I said putting on my socks and shoes.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his shoes on.

"It's not your fault." I replied. I opened the door and walked down the stairs as he locked the door. We got into his car and started to drive. We made it to the school in fifthteen minutes. I grabbed my cheer bag out of his car and walked towards the school. He followed. I changed into my uniform and walked out. " I can't believe I slept through practice." I said as we walked quickly to the field.

"It's one time." Dean tried to reason. "You needed the break."

"I have responsibilities and I need to stay on top of them. Of course you wouldn't understand that because you don't have any." I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's fine. I don't care." He said.

"No really. I'm sorry and I feel awful now." I said placing a hand over my eyes. "Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven." He said.

"I don't think I am. I think you hate me now." I said.

"I don't hate you. Now come on before you're late." He said. We made it to the field with five minutes to spare. I set my stuff down under the bench. The cheer team swarmed me. "Guys, I am really sorry. I fell asleep." I said to them starting to stretch.

"No worries." Maryse's voice came from behind me. "I ran practice." She smiled.

"Thanks, Maryse. Even though it was Brie's job as my second." I said to her. "Anyways lets get warmed up." I said.

* * *

><p>The game ended with us winning by seven touchdowns. I walked off the field with my stuff. I was met by my parents.<p>

"Great job, sweetie." My dad handed me a cup with whip cream and caramel on top.

"Thank you?" I said.

"Those cheers were just amazing." My mom said.

"Thanks." I said. I saw Dean wave from behind my parents. "Excuse me." I said walking past them. I met Dean.

"Great job." He said. He took a sip of the drink my dad gave me.

"Thanks." I smiled. He continued to drink it. "Stop it. You're going to drink it all." I hit his arm.

"You're so abusive." He handed it back.

"No, I'm not." I said taking a sip out of it.

"You're in better mood." Dean said.

"Yeah. We just crushed the Crows." I replied.

"And you get to see me." He said.

"Nah." I smiled.

"I'm so hurt." He held a hand to his heart.

"Kennedy." I heard my dad call. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Or you could blow your parents off." He said.

"Kennedy." My dad called again.

"No." I shook my head.

"Your loss." He said. He kissed me before turning away. I walked back to my parents. No one really said anything.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" My dad asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Whatever Alex's wants."

"Since it's Friday you should invite Nikki and Brie over and we can have a girls night." My mom suggested.

"Okay, then Nikki, Brie and I will have a girls night." I said. "And some of my other... friends."

"Whatever you want." My mom smiled.

* * *

><p>Nikki, Brie, AJ and Paige all sat in my bedroom. Paige sat next to AJ and Nikki and Brie sat next to each other. This was not going as planned. There was a knock on my door. My mom entered with popcorn.<p>

"You all look like you're having fun." She smiled. "I brought you ladies some popcorn." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said. She set it down on a stand and smiled. "Bye mom."

"Right." She walked out.

"She let's you talk to her like that." Paige asked.

"This is really one of the first time she's ever listened to me." I shrugged. The room grew silent again. "You know what, we aren't going to sit here in silence." I stood up and walked over to my closest. I came back out with a game. I set it down on the table in front of us.

"What the hell is Quelf?" AJ asked.

"I can't believe you still have this." Nikki smiled.

"We haven't played this since like seventh grade." Brie said.

"It' really been that long?" I asked. Seventh grade was a blur. "Whatever."

"You'll love this game." Brie smiled at AJ and Paige.

"I don't love many things." AJ said.

"And Phil's one of them." Paige said.

"Shut up." AJ pushed her.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Lets do it." Nikki said. Everyone picked a character and placed it on the board.

"I'll go first." I said. I rolled the dice. I landed on a green square. I picked up a green card and grinned. I crossed my legs and arms. I placed an arm on AJ and another on Paige. "Uuuuuuhhhhh." I screamed. Everyone bursted into laughter.

"What the fuck was that?" Paige asked laughing.

"It was an act card. I had to cross all my limbs, placing a hand on the people next to me and make a sex noise." I laughed.

"That is the weirdest sex noise I've ever heard." AJ laughed. AJ was next. She spun and got a purple card. It was an impersonation card. She flipped the timer.

"Like. Oh my gawd. I can't even." She said in a naisly voice.

"Brittany Spears." Nikki said.

"Paris Hilton." Brie said.

"I'm going with Paris too." Paige said. AJ shook her head.

"Maryse." I said. Everyone started to laugh. The time ran out.

"It was Perez Hilton." AJ said.

"Aw." Nikki and Brie said.

"They're basically the same person." Paige said.

"They defiantly are not." AJ grinned.

"Yeah, one is lacking parts." I said. Nikki rolled next. She picked up a blue card.

"If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Nikki stood up and walked to the bathroom. We continued playing. I heard a tap on the balcony doors. I ignored it the first time. Paige was sitting under a table from the card she pulled and Brie had to talk in a pirates accent for the next six turns. The tapping on my balcony doors continued. I stood up and walked over to the doors. It was back on Nikki's turn.

"Nikki, are you having trouble?" Brie asked.

"I think she's constipated." AJ said. They walked over to my on suite bathroom. I peaked out the window. Dean and Brie's boyfriend Daniel stood in my backyard.

"Why..?" I looked. "Brie, Daniel's outside." I said.

"Why?" She asked walking over to the door. I opened them.

"Rapunzel let down your hair." Daniel called.

"Would you shut it." I said down to him. "My parents can't hear you guys down there."

"Then we'll just be coming up." Dean said. I stared at him. He stared climbing up the tree next to my balcony. Daniel followed.

"They can't come up here." I said.

"Why not?" Nikki asked walking out of the bathroom.

"My parents wouldn't really appreciate them being up here." I replied.

"They let Mike up here." Nikki said.

"You're right." I replied. I heard them land on the porch.

"You guys so forgot about me." Nikki walked out of the bathroom.

"No, we just..." Paige started.

"We so forgot about you." AJ cut in. "What are you doing here?" AJ asked Dean as he and Daniel walked in. Brie ran over and kissed him.

"I had nothing better to do." He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I didn't know we were having a party."

"We weren't." I said. "It was suppose to be girls night. Daniel why, are you here?" I asked him.

"Well, that's kinda rude." He said.

"I invited him." Nikki said. "I texted him to come over and tell you to come get me out of the bathroom."

"You were going to cheat?" Brie asked.

"Who ever would've came and got would've gotten to move up four spaces." She rolled her eyes.

"What is Quelf?" Daniel asked.

"The best game in the world." AJ grinned.

"Alright well I'm in." Dean said sitting in my chair.

"I guess I am too." Daniel said.

"Then let's get playing." Paige sat back down in her seat.

"You're in my seat." I told Dean.

"Well," He started he pulled me down into his lap. My cheeks turned a slight red. "Now it's our seat." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"Whatever." I replied.

**Thus, another chapter. I hope you're enjoying this. I like writing it. I just have one question. Has anyone played Quelf? It is an amazing game, that if you can find it you should play it! Review! And if you really like this story follow and favorite. Until next time, follow your dreams and your heart! Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was fun." Seth said. He and Phil showed up later in the night from an invitation from Dean. We just finished up the game of Quelf.

"What should we do now?" Paige asked. Seth and Phil looked at each other and grinned.

"Strip poker." They said together.

"Or not." I said. I still sat on Dean's lap and he played with my hair.

"Come on stop being such a prude." Seth said.

"I'm not being a prude. I'm just really good at poker and would rather not see you naked." I replied.

"Ooh." Everyone said. Seth nodded.

"Too much man for you?" He asked.

"Ooh."

"No." I answered. "Just too much little boy."

"Ooh."

"Little boy?" He asked.

"Seth, she is with me." Dean looked up and dropped my hair. _He so just made it sound like we hooked up._ And that's exactly what everyone thought.

"Oh, really?" Seth asked.

"You've slept together?" AJ asked. _Here is where I shatter his ego. _

"You don't kiss and tell, right?" Is what I said instead. _Why did I do that?_

"Well." Seth said. He went to say something else when there was a knock on my door.

"Ken. Can I come in" Alex's voice came from the other side of the door.

"You guys need to hide." I whispered standing up.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because you aren't suppose to be here. Now go." I said. They all stood up and grumbled a couple words. Seth and Phil went into my closest and Daniel went into my bathroom. "Dean." I whispered.

"Where am I suppose to go? I'm not going in the bathroom with Daniel and I can't go into your closest with Seth and Phil." He whispered back.

"Ken?" Alex said again.

"Under the bed." I said. "Go. Go. Go." I whispered pushing at him.

"Alright." He slide under the bed as Alex walked in.

"Ken?" He asked. I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He asked.

"Um..." I looked at the girls.

"Oh my gosh, Alex." Nikki said. "I so could've been naked."

"When that would've been a nice gesture." He grinned. "Anyways, I'm going out and wanted to know if you needed anything?"

"Um... snacks?" I said. The girls nodded.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Chips, M&M's, Skittles." Dean moved the bed where I sat. "Swedish Fish. Other candy and maybe some Arizona's."

"You've never tried Swedish Fish in your life." Alex said.

"It's always time to try new things." I said.

"Alright." He said. I wasn't sure if he believed me. "I'll be back in a little." He said walking out the door. I walked over to my door and shut it.

"How have you never tried Swedish Fish?" Dean asked moving from under the bed. Daniel came out of the bathroom.

"I just never have." I replied.

"Does he flirt with all your friends like that?" Paige asked.

"No. Just Nikki." I replied.

"So, Phil and Seth are in the closest together." AJ said. It was quiet at first and then everyone started laughing.

"Shut up." Seth said.

"So then will they be admitting it if they come out?" Daniel asked. Everyone continued to laugh.

"AJ, you're just a cover." Dean said.

"Knock if off." Phil opened the door.

"Phil come on. I want to go get something to eat." AJ stood up and stretched.

"Paige you down?" Seth asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"We're going too." Brie said pulling Daniel with them.

"You think Alex left yet?" Nikki asked heading towards the door.

"Alright, you guys just if you come back, come in through the balcony. I don't need my parents waking up asking what's going on." I said. Everyone nodded and parted. Dean sat in my chair.

"You aren't going?" I asked him.

"Did you want to go?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then no. We can stay here. Play strip poker." He grinned.

"Cut it out." I rolled my eyes. I went and sat on my bed. "You should let me straighten your hair."

"What?" He asked. I pulled out my straighteners from my nightstand and smiled. "No." He said.

"Please." I pouted.

"If I can do your makeup." He said.

"Deal." I smiled. He came and sat on the floor in between my legs and I started straightening his hair.

"So, we don't kiss and tell?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have no clue why I said that." I replied.

"Because you want to have sex with me." He said.

"I so do not." I replied my cheeks were red.

"Yes, you do." I could feel the grin on his face.

"If I wanted to have sex with you, we would've done it by now." I said. _Word vomit._

"Ouch." He said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just kinda made myself sound easy. I meant if I wanted to as badly as you make it sound, we would've." I said. "Like me and Mike..."_ Why am I talking about this?_

"You don't have to explain yourself." He said. "And you're too pretty to be easy." That made me smile.

"Thanks." I said. I finished his hair. I turned it off and set it down on my nightstand. "Turn around." He turned around and looked at me. I smiled and shook my head. "Never again."

"It looks that bad?" He asked.

"I can try styling it."

"Go for it." I put my hands in his hair and moved my hands around quickly. "You just messed it all up, didn't you?"

"I like it. You look wild." I smiled.

"Wild, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Like a lion!" He said. I laughed. He turned around and laid on top of me.

"Dean." I laughed. "Get up."

"No. The king of the jungle wants to play." He said. It made me laugh even more. He bit my shoulder.

"Cut it out." I laughed. He lifted his head back up. We locked eyes and he brought his mouth down to mine. I let my hands find his hair again as he brought his hands to my face. I ran my fingers through his slightly warm hair. The skin on my face tingled under his touch. There was a knock on my door and I heard it start to open. I pushed him off of me and he fell to the ground by my bed. I sat up as the door opened.

"Hey, honey." My mom said.

"Hey, mom." I said. I tried to calm my breathing.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Oh. Um, Brie and Nikki are talking to their grandma on the balcony, AJ is in the bathroom and Paige is changing in the closet." I said.

"Oh. Okay, then. Did you need anything?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Alright." She said. "Is Dean here?"

"What? No." I said. My heart rate increased and thought it was going to explode out of my chest. I turned my head to where he laid on the ground. _Why did I look down there?_

"It just looks like his car is parked in front of the neighbors house." She said.

"Don't they have a son or something? Maybe one of his friends is over." I said. She walked over and looked on the other side of the bed. I bit the inside of my lip.

"Maybe." She said. She walked towards the door. "Try to keep it quiet. Your father and I have an early morning meeting tomorrow. Unless you need something, then just yell down the hall." She smiled.

"Alright." I smiled back. She shut the door on her way out. I looked over and Dean was gone. I was confused until he reached out from under the bed and grabbed my ankles. "I so thought we were going to be busted."

"Lucky for you I'm smart." He replied moving from under the bed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Watch a movie?" He offered.

"Alright." I replied. I ended up falling asleep during the movie.

"Hey." A voice said waking me up. I blinked my eyes and it was kinda fuzzy. My eye sight focused and it was Dean. "I'm leaving." He said. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck.

"No you're aren't." I mumbled.

"Yes, I am." He replied. I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Nope." I mumbled.

"Ken. Come on." He said moving back a little. I moved with him. "I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Why?" I whined. "I'm cold." I said pulling his face towards my neck and my shoulder.

"I'll get you a blanket." He said into my hair.

"No. Lay back down." I said.

"You might as well give up." A voice said.

"Yeah. Once she wants something she'll do anything to get it." Another voice said.

"Especially when she's tired." The first voice said again.

"Come on Dean. Just cut your losses." A third voice said. I heard him sigh as he moved me over. I moved my head onto his chest and I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with my arms still wrapped around Dean, but one was thrown across his chest and the other was on his shoulder. I laid on top of one of his arms and the other was slung around my abdomen. My upper part of my body laid on top of him. I lifted my head and let a yawn. I looked around and saw Daniel and Brie spooned together. AJ laid with her back to Phil and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Paige slept next to Seth, but they weren't laying with each.<p>

_Looks like I had a pretty big sleep over last night._ I thought. I tried moving away from Dean when his gripped tightened. He brought me back down to his chest.

"Dean." I whispered. "Deean." I whispered again. He didn't move. I stuck my tongue out and licked his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he wiped his cheek with his shoulder. "Let me go." I whispered.

"No." He said sluggishly.

"I want to get up." I whispered.

"No you don't." He replied.

"Yes, I do." I whispered back. "Now let go."

"Nope. I'm cold." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get you a blanket."

"No. Stay here." He said.

"Whatever." I said. "Do you know where Nikki is?"

"She isn't on the floor?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Not from what I can see." I replied. He sat up bringing me with him. I looked around and there was no sign of her. "I'm going to go find her." I said getting out of my bed. I felt the bare air hit my thighs. I pulled my shorts down as I stepped over Paige.

"Ok." Dean said laying back down. I walked down the hall and checked all the guest bedrooms. I checked all the bathrooms and then I went downstairs. Nikki was nowhere to be seen. I walked back upstairs.

_She was with Alex last, last night._ I thought. I walked over to Alex's room. I opened the door and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

**That's another chapter! Review, I hope you liked it. I think this chapter was a really cute little filler chapter. Things aren't going to always be this cute between Dean and Kennedy. Things are going to change, really quickly. Until next time, follow your dreams and your heart.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nikki?!" I said. I looked at her as she sprawled across Alex. They both sat up. Alex was shirtless and for whatever reason covered himself. Nikki tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's not what it looks like?" She said. I stood in the doorway not sure what to say. Nikki moved over to me. She wore no pants and one of Alex's band T-Shirts. "It really isn't. We didn't hook up or anything. I swear."

"Okay." I said with disbelief.

"Promise. We just... cuddled." She said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go back to my room now. If they ask where you are, I'm just going to say you're in the bathroom." I said. "Kay?" I asked. She nodded. "Bye. Bye." I said turning away. I walked back into my room and climbed into my bed. Everyone was awake.

"Where were you?" Daniel asked.

"Looking for Nikki." I replied.

"Where is she?" Brie asked.

"In the bathroom." I said. "Even better question, how did my girls night turn into a girl and guy sleepover night?"

"Okay, so after we went out to get something to eat, Seth brought out a... special bottle." Phil said. "Then there was drinking, in which I didn't take apart of."

"Anyways, we weren't going to drink and drive, so we just slept here." Seth said. I nodded.

"You missed Brie Mode." Daniel said. I frowned.

"Well, as much as I enjoy having all of you here, it's time for you to go." I said. Everyone packed up and they walked towards my front door. Nikki was dressed and met Brie downstairs. I couldn't look at her without feeling uncomfortable.

"I had fun." Paige said.

"Yeah. We should do this again." AJ said.

"We so will. Maybe even after Homecoming." I smiled.

"It's a date." Paige smiled.

"We're invited to that too, right?" Seth asked.

"We'll see." I said. I shut the door and went back upstairs. Alex walked out of his room and all I did was shake my head and walked into my room.

I fell back onto my bed. I turned my head, so my face wasn't in the mattress. I felt a body lay on top of me. I turned my face a little more to lock eyes with Dean's.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, much." He replied.

"Alright. What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I have work all day. I don't know what you're doing." He replied.

"Well, then. I give you a place to sleep and you can eat whatever's in the fridge and you're just going to abandon me? I said. I felt him tense up at the word abandon. "It's okay. I would rather sleep." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He stood up and smacked my butt.

"Dean!" I said.

"Kennedy." He replied.

"You better dress up on Monday. It's the 50's so it shouldn't be that hard. I'm sure you have a leather jacket." I said.

"Or six." He said. "We'll see." He said.

* * *

><p>Alex drove me to school Monday morning. The Seniors got the 80's, so Alex wore zebra bell bottoms, a starry blue and silver button up and a shiny red jacket. He wore a black colored mullet and purple star shaped glasses over his eyes. I looked way more normal then he did. I wore leather pants, a black shirt, a black leather jacket and a black and white bandanna. I had on matching red lipstick and heels. My Pink Ladies necklace laid coolly around my neck.<p>

"Imagine if we had to walk to school." I said.

"We would not have been walking. Your boyfriend would've picked us up." Alex said. We parted ways and I went to my locker. I was approached by Nikki and Brie. They wore outfits similar to mine, except they wore the Pink Ladies jacket and black heels.

"You look amazing." Brie said.

"Yeah, you look hot." Nikki added.

"Thanks. As do you ladies." I smiled.

"Can I get a picture for the year book?" A voice asked from behind the twins. I looked around them and saw a Sophomore named Sami Zayn. He was the sweetest kid at this school.

"Sure." I smiled. I placed my head on my hips and blew a bubble with my gum. Nikki and Brie stood on either side of me and placed a hand on their hip and bent a leg. I blinked after the camera flashed.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Do you think that I could get a picture of you and Dean later?" He asked.

"Yeah, if he dressed up. During lunch?" I asked. He nodded and walked away. "Sami's so sweet. Nikki why not date him?" _Instead of my brother._

"I like older guys." She replied.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I turned back to my locker and locked it. I heard a whistle. I turned around to see Dean in a leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans rolled up to his ankles and converse. It made me smile.

"Wow." He said. _Here's your Grease moment._

"Tell me about it. Stud." I said. Nikki and Brie laughed. I smiled.

"We'll see you later." Brie said. Dean grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Stud?" He asked.

"You've never seen Grease?" I asked.

"Never seen Grease?" He said. "I got chills, they're multiplying." He sang.

"Okay. Stop." I said. "I believe you."

"And I'm losing control." He continued.

"Cut it out." I laughed. "We have a picture today during lunch."

"I've avoided being in the yearbook all this time." He shook his head. We passed Mike. He looked me over a couple times and then over to Dean. He looked away and continued walking.

"You intimidate him." I said.

"I intimidate a lot of people." He replied. "I'll see you after class." He said giving me a kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p>Cheer had let out and now I was off to Dean's band practice.<p>

"Wow." Seth said as I walked in. I threw him a wink as I went and sat on the couch.

"Dress like this all the time and you're going to leave all the guys stone hard." Paige grinned. I hit her arm. "I meant in the face. Gosh. Get your mind out of the gutter."

_Cross my heart and hope to die Burn my lungs and curse my eyes. _  
><em>I've lost control And I don't want it back. <em>  
><em>I'm going numb I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag.<em>

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it out of my back pocket. It was Brie.

"Hello." I picked up. I walked over to a corner and sat on a window seal and watched the band play.

_I taste you on my lips And I can't get rid of you._  
><em> So I say, Damn your kiss And the awful things you do.<em>

"I thought we were going to go dress shopping?" Brie said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I replied.

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine _  
><em>Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine, yeah.<em>

Dean looked over to me and I smiled.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Dean's band practice. I so forgot. Once it's over, I can have him drop me off and then we can go. Or we can go tomorrow." I suggested.

_It's better to burn Than to fade away, _  
><em>It's better to leave Than to be replaced.<em>  
><em> I'm losing to you, Baby, I'm no match.<em>  
><em> I'm going numb I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag.<em>

"Or I can come pick you up." She said.

"I can't leave Dean like that. He's comes to everything I do. It's only fair. I am his girlfriend." I said.

"Yeah. His _pretend_ girlfriend. You do remember that this isn't real, right?" She asked. My heart stung a little.

"Yeah, of course I do. I just..."

"Actually like him." Brie said.

_I taste you on my lips And I can't get rid of you. _  
><em>So I say, damn your kiss And the awful things you do.<em>

_"_Can we talk about this later please?" I asked.

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine _  
><em>Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine, yeah.<em>

"Oh my gosh, you do! Ken. You can't."

_Just one more hit And then we're through _  
><em>'Cause you could never love me back. <em>  
><em>Cut every tie I have to you <em>  
><em>'Cause your love's a fucking drag <em>  
><em>But I need it so bad.<em>  
><em> Your love's a fucking drag But I need it so bad.<em>

"Why not?" I asked.

"How do I put this? You're too good for him."

"Did you really just say that?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You guys are just on different sides of the ladder."

"That was just fucked up to say, Brie. I'll talk to you."

"Kennedy..." I hung up. I looked at my phone and shook my head.

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine _  
><em>Yeah, you're worse than nicotine Nicotine, Yeah.<em>

I sat by the window for the rest of practice. When it was over Dean packed up and we walked out. The October air was cool. We got into his car and started driving.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I looked out the window. We made to a small diner a mile from my house. We went in and sat in a booth. We ordered our food and now we just sat and waited.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Kennedy. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"We've been hanging out for a month now, I know when something's bothering you." He said. I looked to him. _How am I suppose to tell him that I have feelings for him. He'll probably think I'm a loser. But then again, he kisses me at the most random moments. Maybe feels the same._ "Well?"

"I.." I looked at him. "I walked in on Nikki and Alex."

"What?" He asked.

"Like the other night when everyone slept over. Nikki was in bed with Alex. She said nothing happened." I said. "It's just weird for me. Like we've been friends forever and she wants to get with my brother."

'You can't help your feelings." He said. _Is he hinted at something?_ "I know that wasn't really it."

"If I got a pink dress for Homecoming you would wear a pink shirt, right?"

"I guess. Don't change the subject."

"Granit, you still have to ask me." I said.

"What? We're together. Shouldn't other people just know we're going together?"

"You really know nothing about the social aspect of high school, do you?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter how long you've been together. You have to ask me."

"That is so stupid." He rolled his eyes.

"You better do it soon."

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"No." He looked at me with a confused look.

"You need to do it in a cute way." I said.

"The things I do for you. For my end of the deal I think I'm going to ask for like a Ferrari." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>Spirit week continued on Tuesday, it was Traffic Light Day. I hated the idea of it. It was the Freshman's idea in SAB. I wore a red shirt with a black skirt and red flats and a red headband. Dean wore black jeans and a red shirt. It was lunch time and there was no Dean. I sat with his friends instead of my own. I got looks from the cheerleaders as I went to go sit with them.<p>

"Kennedy." One of the lunch monitors said. I stood up and looked at him. He pointed a guy wearing black over to me. He pulled out a pizza box. He handed it to me and walked away. I sat down at the table.

"Does anyone want pizza?" I asked.

"You ordered a pizza?" Phil asked me.

"No. I have no clue..." I looked at the top. "I know this is cheesy, but will you go to Homecoming with me?" Was written on the top with chunky pink glitter. "Awe."

"So?" I heard Dean ask. He stood behind me with a bundle of pink and orange stargazer lilies. I nodded. I took the flowers from him and hugged him. I gave him a kiss and the cafeteria for the most part awed.

* * *

><p>"Did you actually like it or were you playing it for the crowd?" Dean asked.<p>

"I truly did like it. I love cheesy things." I said. "No, pun intended." I said.

"I thought you would, but I was unsure." He said. He helped me to my door. "Before I forget." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a recantuglar box. I looked at it. "Happy one month." He opened it. My heart dropped as I saw it. It was a silver chain with a pink and silver D.

"Let me guess, D for Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah. D for Dean. Turn around." He said. I smiled as he put it on me. I placed a hand on the D.

"I didn't know we were doing that. I would've gotten you something." I dropped my hand and turned back around. "I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone asks you cooked me dinner." He said.

"No. I'm going to get you something." I said as my front door opened.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Nope. It's going to happen. And you're going to love it." I smiled. I walked inside my house and shut the door as he started talking again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kennedy." I heard Dean say from the other side of the door. I smiled as I opened it back up.

"Did you want to take me dress shopping?" I asked.

"Do I want to?" He asked. "No. Will I? Yes." He said. I smiled. "Let's go." I dropped my stuff in the hallway and locked my front door and followed him to his car. He drove me to the mall. We walked into a dress shop. "Can this not take three years?"

"It shouldn't. I already know what I kinda want." I said. I grabbed four dresses off the rack. I continued to grab until I was at eleven. Dean sighed as we walked to the dressing room.

"You can only take three items into the dressing room at a time." A woman wearing black pants and a pale pink shirt said. I heard Dean groan.

"That's fine." I smiled. "He can hold everything else."

"Why else do we take our boyfriends shopping?" She grinned.

"She gets, babe." I smiled at Dean.

"Did you hear that?" He asked another guy in the store. "She get's it." I walked into the dressing room and started trying on dresses.

"I hate all of these." I passed them out to Dean. He handed me three more. "These too." I passed them back on after trying them on. He handed me three more. "I've already tried this one on." I handed a blue one back out.

"Sorry." He handed me another.

"I've already tried this one on too." I handed it back out.

"How am I suppose to keep up with what you tried on?" He asked handing me a black one. "I hate shopping." I tried on a pink one with sheer pink fabric over the shoulders. It had a sweetheart neckline and jeweling under the bust and neck line. It fell a little above my knee. "So do we hate all of these ones too?" He asked.

"Will you really wear pink if I get a pink dress?" I asked.

"If it'll get us out of this store, then yes." He replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise I will wear a pink shirt to go with your pink dress." He said.

"Alright. Then, I've found my dress." I turned in the mirror.

"Can I see it?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Yeah." I finally said. I walked out of the dressing room. He looked at me without any emotion. "How does it look?" He didn't reply right away.

"It's alright." He said with a shrug.

"Alright?" I asked. "I'm trying on the other dresses." I reached for three more.

"No. I like this one. You look good." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"If it looked bad, I would tell you." He said.

"Okay. Give me a second." I walked back in. After I got out I racked all the dresses and went to the register. I noticed a couple of freshmen girls from school.

"Will this be all, Kennedy?" A light-skinned man with one of his ears pierced asked. He wore a black vest and a silver tie.

"Yeah, Lucas. That's it." I smiled. He rung me up and we walked out of the store.

"They know you by first name?" Dean asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I shop there a lot." I replied.

"I have a question." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you afraid someone else from our school is going to get the same dress as you?" He asked.

"What? Do you mean the freshmen? No. They can't afford any of that stuff." I replied.

"Well, that was a little bitchy." Dean said.

"No. That sounded really bad. It's just like designer stuff. Like five-hundred and up type stuff. And they only make one of everything." I said.

"Now you sound like a snobby rich bitch." He said.

"Dean. Now I feel really bad." I said.

"I'm just teasing." He said.

"I feel awful."

"Don't." He said. "You spent five-hundred on a dress?"

"This was six-fifty. And my parent's might be disappointed it was only that." I replied.

"Wow." Dean replied.

"I guess I'll have to make up for it by buying shoes." I smiled. Dean groaned again. "Come on." I grinned.

* * *

><p>"I hate shopping." Dean said as we pulled into my driveway.<p>

"I don't." I smiled. I got out of the car and he followed. He walked me up to my door.

"You don't have to carry all the bags." He said. "And they're all your bags." He said.

"You're big and strong. You can handle it." I smiled unlocking the door. I was met by my dad. "Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said. "Go drop your stuff in your room. We're going out to dinner."

"Oh. Okay." I turned to Dean and reached for my bags. "I'll see you later." I said to him.

"Actually, your mother and I wanted Dean to come with us." He said.

"Oh." I said. I looked at Dean.

"I should really be getting home. I have to feed my... cat." He said.

"No big deal. We can stop by there, you can drop your car off and feed your cat and then we can go for dinner. It's Chinese." My dad said.

"Could you give us a second?" I asked my dad.

"Sure thing." He said walking to our kitchen.

"I'm not going to dinner with your family." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't like parents." He said.

"Please. Just this once. You won't have to ever have dinner with them again." I said. He stared at me. "Please? I'll do anything." He breathed in.

"Fine." He replied. I ran up stairs and dropped my stuff off in my room. I came back down and everyone stood by the door.

"I'm going to ride with Dean to his house." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. We got in the car and started to drive. "Dean, you don't even like cats and we're going to go feed one."

"I was going to say giraffe." He said.

* * *

><p>We were half way through dinner and it was going well.<p>

"So Dean, what are your plans after high school?" My dad asked.

"I don't know. If my band doesn't kick off maybe I'll become a professional wrestler." He replied poking at his rice.

"Those don't seem like stable careers." My mom said.

"Yeah. How are you going to support my little girl." My dad said.

_I spoke too soon_.

"Um." He said. "I don't know. She should be able to manage. She wants to go into real estate."

"Have you ever thought of working at a company?" My dad asked.

"Nope." Dean replied looking at my dad.

"Maybe you can come to work with me one day and check out the business world." My dad smiled.

"Or not." Dean replied. "I like my options."

"Let's think realistically." He said.

"Let's just chill." Alex said. "Let him do him and you do you, dad."

"Alex, you've been hanging around Darren and Titus too much." I smiled.

"Yeah. They're rubbing off on me." He smiled.

"What are your further plans with Kennedy, Dean?" My dad asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like is this a long-term thing? Are we going to have a wedding and grand-kids?" My dad asked. That caught me off guard.

"Uh..." Dean said. "I'm still in high school. I don't know what I'm eating for breakfast tomorrow."

"Is that so?" My dad asked.

"Dean when are we going to meet your parents?" My mom asked.

"Mom can you come with me to the bathroom." I asked.

"Sure, honey." She stood up. Dean looked up at me as I got up. We walked some ways when I stopped.

"You need to stop dad from grilling him like that." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's trying to get to know Dean in one night and he's pushing things on him that he probably hasn't thought about. And it isn't fair to him." I said.

"I bet your dad had no idea he's doing it. I'm sorry. I'll get him to stop." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. We walked back to the table.

"Is everyone ready to go?" My dad asked. Everyone replied with a yes.

"Alex, can you and your sister go pay for the food?" My dad asked.

"Sure." He replied. My dad gave him his credit card and we walked over to the register.

"Why did they want us both to go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. I looked back to our table.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

"So, Dean." Mr. Riley started. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I don't think you're right for my daughter." Dean stared at him for a second with a brief look of shock and then it disappeared.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"You think so unrealistically. Do you really think that being in a band or being a professional wrestler is going to actually take off?" Mr. Riley asked.

"If I believe hard enough." He said sarcastically.

"In this family we need something that's actually going to happen. Not belief." Mrs. Riley said.

"We need her with someone like Mike Mizanin. Someone who's going places." Mr. Riley said.

"Do you know what guys like Mike Mizanin do to girls like Kennedy?" Dean asked. "They break hearts."

"I would rather have to fix a broken heart than a broken future." Mr. Riley said. "I just need her with someone who will take care of her. Someone who won't, how would people your age say it? Use her and loose her."

"We really just want what's best for her." Mrs. Riley said looking into a mirror place a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. "And you aren't it, dear."

"So what do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"I think you know." Mr. Riley said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do the Riley's want Dean to do? I hate myself for cutting it off like that. Anyways... REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"We're back." I said.

"Great. Let's get going. We still have work and school in the morning." My mom said. Dean stood up and my parents and Alex walked ahead of us.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everything's cool." He replied.

"Dean, I know it isn't. What's going on?" I asked.

"Just your parents and mentioning my parents. It's a tough subject for me." He replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said. _I know that isn't it._

We drove Dean home, I got out of my dad's Range Rover and walked him to the door.

"So are you sure that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll be fine the morning." He looked down.

"Hey." I said. He looked up at me. "I almost forgot." I started to dig around in my purse. I pulled out a box. "Here." I smiled.

"What is it?" He asked taking it out of my hands.

"Open it." I smiled. He opened it up to the guitar pick necklace sitting on more guitar picks. "I know it's lame and whatever, but I know how hard it is to keep up with guitar picks."

"When did you have time to get this?" He asked.

"A master shopper never reveals her secrets." I smiled.

"Thanks." He grinned a little and closed the box.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked. "Please tell me."

"I'm just tired." He said. "I'll see you in the morning." He said giving me a kiss before disappearing into his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: Hey, I'm running late. I can't pick you up today. Sorry. I'll see you at school.<strong>

_That's fine! I'll see you at school. ;D_

_I hope that wasn't to_ much. I thought.

"Alex I need a ride to school." I said.

"Uggh. You need to get your license." Alex complained eating a bowl of cereal.

"I take my test in two weeks. Get off my back." I replied.

* * *

><p>"Kennedy." A voice said. I stood at my locker and I half-expected Dean. I turned around to Brie. I turned back around. "Kennedy, I'm sorry." She said.<p>

"Brie, I don't even think you realize why what you said was wrong." I replied.

"I do. I was just upset. It was the first time you blew me and Nikki off to hang out with Dean." She said. I didn't reply. "You're our best friend and I was just kinda hurt."

"Brie." I turned around. "I'm sorry. I just... don't really have an excuse."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said." She said.

"Alright. I'm not doing that. We're both sorry. We both forgive each other." I said. She nodded.

"You guys will never believe it." Nikki approached us.

"What?" Brie and I asked.

"Maryse is winning Homecoming Queen." Brie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look." She said showing me a picture on her phone.

"That's crazy. Nobody likes Maryse." I said. You don't think this is because of Dean, do you?" I asked. They gave me an unsure look. "Whatever. I need to go find him."

"Are you going to tell him about your feelings?" Nikki asked.

"You told her?" I asked.

"She's my twin sister. What was I suppose to do?" Brie asked.

"You better tell him." Nikki said.

"I might." I replied. "Alright. I'm going to go find him." I walked away. I was caught by AJ.

"Hey, so I have a question." She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is that spot on the cheer team still open?" She looked down.

"Y to the es." I smiled. "I thought you were never going to join?"

"I needed to do some extra curricular activities to get me out of cleaning up the football field after the games." She replied.

"That sucks for you, but is awesome for us. You can get your uniform after school today and practice is at 3:30." I said.

"Great." She said.

"Have you seen Dean?" I asked. _Hehe, the rhymed._

"No. He's always with you. You two were like inspirable." She said.

"Right, well, I guess I'm going to go find him." I said. "Remember, 3:30." I said.

**Dean's POV**

I stared at the electronic board that broadcasted who was in the lead for Homecoming court. Kennedy was losing to Maryse by fifty votes. I sighed.

_That's all she wanted. To win Homecoming Queen and I'm bringing her reputation down so much she won't win. I gotta do it._ I thought.

"Dean. Where's Kennedy?" Corey walked over to me. "You two are always together."

"I don't know." I replied.

"Hey, she's losing. Good job." Corey said. I frowned. "Dude, I was joking. Look you even made it on there via write in." He grinned. I looked at the board and my face was on the screen with a hundred votes.

"No offense, but could you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Someone's on their time of the month." Corey said walking away.

"Dean." I heard Kennedy's voice say. _Here goes nothing._

**Kennedy's POV**

"Dean." I called. I finally found him standing by the voting board. "What's up? You said you'd see me in the morning and I haven't seen you all day. You're wearing my necklace. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I do. It's nice." He said as I picked it up and held the thin pick in my hands. "And I've just been busy, thinking." He said. I dropped the pick back onto his shirt and looked up to him.

"About?" I asked. He sighed and looked away from me. "What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Us." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't working out. It's a lot for me to handle. I don't want to do it anymore." He said looking back to me. He pulled my hands from around his neck and my eyes welled with tears. "It's no big deal, it was fake any ways."

"That's not it." I said. I felt a tear run down my face. "I..I.." Dean stared. "I have feelings for you. Like real feelings." I said. He looked away from me.

"I.. I'm just not right for you. You're losing homecoming queen, I'm ruining your friendships and bringing down your status." He said. I felt more tears run down my face. "Please don't cry." He said.

"Dean, please." I said quietly. "I don't care about that stuff. I'm actually happy with you. Like really happy."

"I'm sorry." He said turning away. He left me standing there.

* * *

><p>I drove home with Alex.<p>

"Kennedy?" He said as I got out of the car. "Is everything okay?" He asked while I unlocked the door.

"I don't feel good." I said walking into the house. I ran up to my room and laid on my bed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dean broke up with me." I said. I felt the warm tears pour down my face.

"He did what?" He asked.

"Broke up with me. We're finished." I answered.

"Why?" Alex asked. I felt him sit down behind me on the bed. I turned to him. I explained the whole situation from me tutoring Dean to my plan to now.

"I told him I had real feeling for him, but he didn't seem to care." I said.

"Ken, I'm.." He started. I expected the worst. "Sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own." He hugged me. "And don't worry. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's POV<strong>

I stood in front of my locker. I hadn't seen Kennedy once today. I held the pick necklace she got me in my hand. It was thin, blue and flexible with black swirling in it.

_She can't really be this destroyed over a fake relationship. _I thought. _Then again she said she had real feelings for me. That can't be true._

"Hey, Ambrose." I heard a voice call. I turned around only to be shoved against a locker with a forearm on my chest. I looked right into the blue eyes of Alex. "So I'm only going ask nicely once. What happened between you and my sister?" He asked.

"Could you please remove your forearm from my chest?" I asked.

"Very funny. Tell me why you broke my little sisters heart before I break your face." He said applying pressure.

"Don't you think you're overstepping the big brother line?" I asked.

"No. I'm barely touching it. Now I want my answer."

"Aren't you afraid of not getting homecoming king? Playing in your last homecoming game?" I asked.

"You think I care about that stuff?" Alex asked. He brought his other hand up and pulled me forward and slammed me back some. "Answer." He said.

_Where is a staff member when a guy needs him?_

"Look, I assumed you had something to do with it." Alex gave me a confused look. "But, going off the confused look tells me your primitive brain had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" His look never changed.

"If you let me go, I would be happy to explain." I said. He let go of me and I pulled the bottom of leather jacket down.

"Now talk." He said.

"Well, it was mainly your parents. They said I wasn't going anywhere in life and that I should break up with her so she could be with a guy like Mike, someone who is going places." I replied.

"But, she said that she told you she had real feelings for you." He said. I gave him a look. "Yeah, she told me everything."

"I just..." I held my face in a hand. "wanted to give her , her best chance because..."

"You actually care about her." Alex crossed his arms.

"Say it loud enough, did you?"

"Why? Dude, if you really cared about, you wouldn't have let what my parents say get to you." Alex said.

"But, they're right. I'm don't think like I should. I want to tour the world with my band." I said.

"And I want to be a professional football player. What people say shouldn't stop you from being with the people that make you happy." He said.

"The difference between me and you are zero's." He gave me a weird look. "Your family is worth millions. I'm worth maybe a couple thousand at most."

"To my sister your worth billions." He said. "I just hate to see her unhappy and she hasn't been happier since she's been with you." The bell rang.

"I gotta go." I replied turning away.

"You're not only hurting her, you're hurting yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy POV<strong>

I stayed home from school. I couldn't bring myself to get up.

"Sweetie, is there anything I can get you?" My mom asked.

"No." I said.

"It'll be okay, honey." She said. "He just wasn't right for you."

"Kennedy." I heard Alex say. "Can you leave?" He said to my mother. I rolled around.

"Excuse me, young man." My mom said. "You need to watch who you're talking to like that."

"You know what? I think it'd be best for you to be here." Alex said. "And dad. DAD!" He yelled down the hall. A few moments later my dad appeared in my doorway.

"What is it? We need to leave for a business meeting." My dad said.

"Well, I was taking to Dean today." Alex said.

_Make me feel even worse than I already do Alex._

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Because unlike some people in our family, I care about how my sister feels." Alex said. "So, I asked him why he broke up with Kennedy and you want to know what he told me?" I sat up and looked at him. My dad looked uncomfortable and my moms eyes shifted.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll just love this, Ken." Alex said. "Our amazing parents..." He said wrapping his arms around our mom and dad. "...are the reason for your break up with Dean."

"Alex what are you talking about?" My dad asked.

"Oh you know." Alex said. I felt my stomach turn. "I talked to him and he told me that you told him he wasn't good enough for Kennedy. He wanted to give her, her best chance. And that she needed to be with Mike Mizanin."

"Mom? Dad?" I looked at them. I felt the tears in my eyes again. My stomach was shifting.

"Kennedy." My mom said.

"I'm sorry." My dad said. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and went to the toilet. I let go. All my emotions, anger, fear, sadness were released into the porcelain bowl.

"Kennedy." I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my mouth.

"Go away." I said.

"Look what you've done, Alexander." I heard my dad say.

"No, _Andrew_, look what you've done." I heard Alex reply. I laid my head on my arms and brought my knees to my chest.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple hours later. I cracked open my bathroom door and Alex laid on one of the bean bags I had lying on my floor. I looked at him and then woke him up by shaking him.<p>

"Hey. I'm sorry." He said looking at me. "That was an asshole thing to do."

"No. I needed to know. Thanks." I said.

"Did you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just want to be by myself." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to go sleep in your closest." He said grabbing a blanket. I didn't have it in me to argue.

* * *

><p>I went to school early the next morning with Alex.<p>

"Kennedy." I heard Nikki say.

"How are you feeling?" Brie asked. I shrugged.

"I just want to get through the day and go home." I said.

"Hey." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Mike. "Wow. You look..." He said. I wore a pair of black sweat pants and a loose fitting grey jacket over a blue tank top. My hair was thrown up onto the top of my head. "Anyways, tough luck on Dean." He said. "But, you still have me." He said.

"She isn't interested, Mizanin." Alex said from behind me. "Now let's get to class before I make sure you're benched for the rest of the season." He threatened. Mike looked at Alex and walked away. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm going to go to class." I said. I walked to my locker and grabbed a book.

* * *

><p>I sat down in the courtyard at lunch. I stared down at the flower bed sitting across from me.<p>

"Kennedy." Maryse's voice said. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I didn't reply. "Shouldn't you be happy? Dean Ambrose is such a loser." She said. I grabbed my tray and stood up. I walked around her and to the trash can. I dumped my food and set the tray down next to it. _Today just needs to be over already._


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome everyone to the 2014 homecoming pep rally!" A senior named Zack Ryder said. "We're going to destroy the Bulls tonight!" The gym cheered. "Here to introduce our winning football team, we have Varsity cheer captain, Kennedy Riley!" He said. I walked onto the floor. I wore the blue and white cheer uniform.

"How's everyone doing on this fine afternoon?" I asked as cheerfully as I could. They cheered in reply. "Let's give it up for our Mighty Eagles! First up we have number 5, Darren Young." The cheerleaders made an arch with their arms as the guys started to run out. "Number 7, Titus O'Neil! Numbers 6 and 7 Jimmy and Jey Uso! Number 23, Dolph Ziggler! Number, 34 Brodus Clay! Number 12, Zack Ryder! Number 44, Antonio Ceasaro! Number 11, Mike Mizanin! Number 17, Eddie "Big E" Langston! Number 32, Wade Barrett! Number 28, Curtis Axel! Number 22, David Otunga! Number 34, Jack Swagger! And finally, he is the Varsity Quarterback and captain, wearing lucky number 13, give it up for my big brother Alex Riley!" I finished as my brother ran out. He gave me a hug and then took the microphone.

"What's up Eagles!" His voice boomed in the gymnasium. Everyone cheered in reply. I walked over to where the rest of the cheerleaders were. "Who's ready to win tonight?" He asked. There were more cheers. "Let's give it up to the group that's going to cheer us all the way to victory!" He said. We straightened out into a line. "Let's give it up for Naomi Fatu!" Naomi came forward and did a toe touch. "The lovely Layla El!" Layla flipped forward on her hands and stood back up on her feet, she waved to the crowd. "The ravishing Rosa Mendes." Rosa walked forward doing a little shimmy, followed by a wave. "Give it up for Eva Marie Coyle." The red head blew a kiss to the crowd as they cheered. "Cameron Michaels." Cameron waved while rolling her eyes. "Her names so nice you have to say it twice, Kelly Kelly!" Kelly had a sling on her arm and she pointed in the air with one finger. "Our newest cheerleader, give it up for AJ Lee!" AJ walked forward, rose her hand and dropped it. "Summer Rae!" Summer did a pirouette turn and waved. "Alexa Bliss!" Alexa walked forward and tossed glitter everywhere. "Sasha Banks!" She walked forward and held a hand to the crowd. "Eve Torres." Eve did a couple dance moves. "Give it up for, co-captains Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!" The twins stepped forward and spun in a circle while doing a hip roll. "Very nice ladies. Next up we have, Maryse Ouellette!" Maryse stepped forward, flipped her hair and winked at the crowd. "And lastly, she is the Head Cheer Captain for the second year in a row, give it up for Kennedy Riley!" I ran out from where I stood and did a round off back handspring back tuck. I landed it and held a hand in the air as everyone cheered.

I looked around and my eyes locked on Dean's. My heart sank a little more when he turned his head away. We got ready for the dance routine we put together with the football players.

"Don't worry Kennedy." I heard Dolph say. "I'm not going to drop you." He grinned.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I replied. His grin fell.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you aren't up to it." He said.

"I'll be fine." I replied. The music started to play and the cheerleaders were first on the floor. We did a couple moves followed by a few formations. The footballs walked onto the gym floor and pushed us back. The music changed and they began to dance. We continued on once more, this time taking a football formation. The football players stood and watched. We ran towards them and they lifted us. Dolph had me in the air. I used his momentum to bring myself into the air and flip. He caught me and we finished out the dance. The roomful of our peers cheered. Alex walked out onto the gym floor with flowers. He rapped for Nikki asking her to Homecoming.

* * *

><p>"It's so amazing. Now we can all go to Homecoming together." She smiled as we drove to our house.<p>

"I'm not going." I replied.

"What?" Brie asked.

"I'm not going." I repeated.

"Why?" Nikki asked. I looked down.

"Ken, don't tell me it's because of Dean." Alex said. I looked up to him and frowned. "Ken, he shouldn't stop you from going to Homecoming."

"Yeah, if I dumped Brie, she'd still go." Daniel said.

"You wouldn't be dumping me." Brie said.

"He took me to get my dress." I said.

"You're being such a baby right now." Daniel said. I looked outside the window.

"Daniel, cut it out." Brie said. We pulled up in front of my house.

"I don't feel like going out any more. I'll see you guys later at the game." I said getting out the car.

"Kenn..." Alex started. I shut the door and walked to our front door. I unlocked it.

"Hey, honey." My mom said.

"How was school?" My dad asked. I walked up the stairs as the front door opened.

"Alex, you've really torn your sister apart." I heard my dad say.

"Continue to blame me for your mistakes. I just told her the truth." He said following me up the stairs. I went into room and locked it.

"Kennedy." I heard Alex say from the other side of the door. "Kennedy, open the door."

"Just go away, Alex." I said. I heard him sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I drove into an apartment complex.

"Why are we here?" Nikki asked me.

"Where are we?" Brie asked.

"Why are you two asking so many questions?" I replied.

"I kinda want to know what we're doing, too." Daniel said.

"We're doing nothing." I said. I parked my car in front of a set of apartments. I unbuckled my seat belt. "I'm going to go talk to someone."

"Can we come?" Nikki asked.

"No." I said getting out of the car. I placed my keys in Varsity jacket pocket. I walked up the a couple flights of stairs. I knocked on the door praying it was the right one. It was a couple seconds before someone opened it.

"How do you know where I live?" Dean said.

"We took you to dinner, remember." I said walking inside.

"Sure, you can come in." Dean said.

"I didn't want to let your cat out." I replied.

"I don't have a cat." He said.

"Then what did you need to feed when we went to get Chinese?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go. That's besides the point, how do you remember where I live?" He asked.

"I have a good memory." I replied.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why haven't you talked to Kennedy?" I asked. He didn't reply right away.

"Why'd you answer my question with a question?" He asked. _My urge to punch him in the throat is rising._

"You know Kennedy isn't going to Homecoming because of you?" I said. He didn't reply. "Do you even care?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I don't think you do." I replied.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He said. "You have no clue how I feel."

"No, Dean. I do." I said. "You care as much about her feelings as my parents did."

"Shut up." He said.

"Why? The truth hurts too much?" I said. In one swift movement he grabbed me by jacket and pressed me up against a wall. I looked at him in shock.

"I love her." He said. I stared at him not sure what to say.

"You dated for a month." I replied.

"Huh." He sighed. He let go of me. He walked over to a picture frame he had by a lamp. He picked it up and looked at it. He handed it over to me. It was a heart made out of a green and pink hand. "Your sister and I made that in seventh grade." He said.

"What?" I asked looing up from it.

"We made that in seventh grade." He repeated. "In seventh grade, she was my best friend. I'm not sure if you remember anything, you were never really around her. We use to hang out a lot, we got into trouble together." He smiled. He sat down on the couch he had in the living room and stared at the blank TV screen. "Then, I caught feelings for her and then she started hanging with Maryse and everything went down hill for me." He said. "She started flirting and playing little mind games with me." He shook his head. "It actually made me think I had a chance." He smiled and shook his head. "Then one night, the night she got the concussion, she was with me. I told her and she was taken back. Before she could reply, Maryse pulled her away. I'm not going to lie, I was heartbroken, but I still loved her. That was why I was so quick to accept her offer for being her fake boyfriend. Somewhere in the back of my thirteen year old mind, said that it was finally your chance to get what you want." He finished. I looked back down at the picture.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "It may not mean anything to you, but I am. I just don't understand, why you don't go back to her."

"I'm not right for her. I'm not going any where in life." He said.

"Don't say that." I replied. "You can achieve anything you set your mind too. And right now, what's right for Kennedy is someone who makes her happy and that's you." _Where the hell was all this coming from?_ I waited for him to reply.

"She would never take me back. Not now." He said.

"You'll never know unless you try." I said. He didn't reply.

"As much as I love this heart to heart stuff, I would rather you just leave. Please." He said never looking away from the TV screen. I nodded my head as I set the picture down by the lamp. I walked out the apartment and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy's POV<strong>

I sat at the football game cheering, more watching then cheering, on the team.

"Come on, Kennedy. A little more enthisasim." Maryse said. I rolled my eyes. "You aren't worthy of being captain." She said.

"Shut up, Maryse." I said.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?" She asked.

"If it were the truth than no, but seeing as it's just a bunch of bullshit, it's just annoying." I said.

"Bullshit? Just admit it. You're jealous." She said. I turned to her.

"Of what? A plastic two faced whore?" I asked. "A sleazy, grimy little ball of flith?" I continued. I saw AJ smirk out of the corner of my eye. "You are nasty, fake and just a terrible person. You always have been and I don't understand why. You have had everything handed to you on a silver platter and it still is good enough. I don't know what you're problem is, but I know you need to get over it, really soon." I said.

"My problem, is when little girls, like you, don't know when to stay in their place. You know you don't deserve captain, you didn't deserve President, you didn't deserve Mike and you aren't even good enough for Dean." She said. I looked down at the ground. "Finally realized it was true?" She asked. My eyes watered a little bit.

"Go, fuck yourself Maryse." I said. She gasped a long with the rest of the squad.

"Kennedy. That language is not allowed at school events and you know that." I heard our coach say. "You're out of here for the rest of the game." She said.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed my cheer bag and began to walk off the field.

"Can I leave too?" AJ asked.

"No." She replied.

"Why the fuck not?" She asked. I heard our coach sigh and AJ followed me. "Kennedy." She said. "Kennedy." She repeated. We were in the parking lot. "Kennedy, you need a ride home so quit walking."

"I'm not going home." I said.

"Well, where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said sitting down on the curb. I put my head in my hands. "Shouldn't you hate me since me and Dean are done?"

"No. Just because you're finished with Dean, doesn't me I don't like you." She said. "You can come back to my house." She said.

"Really?" I looked up at her. She nodded. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked.

"That's asking way too much of you." I said.

"No it isn't. I live with my mom and she's like never home. It'll be fun having someone other than Phil to hang out with." She said. "So, let's go get your shit and we can go to my house and get drunk." She said. I smiled a little bit.

"Alright." I stood up and followed her car. We threw our bags in the trunk and we got in our seats. I leant my head back as AJ started driving.

* * *

><p>We were in front of what I assumed to be AJ's house.<p>

"We've arrived at our destination." AJ turned her car off. We got out and I followed her to the front door. "It isn't much, but it's home." She said. She opened the door and I followed her inside. There was a nice sized living room with a couch and a love seat. A TV was hung from the wall and a glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room.

"I like it." I said.

"I need to pee, but you can set your stuff in the guest bedroom. It's the first door on the left." AJ said. I nodded and walked down a hallways and turned left. There was a small room with a twin bed. It had a blue bed spread on it and a few pillows. I set a duffel bag down in the corner and sat down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's POV<strong>

I watched Kennedy leave the field. AJ followed after her. _This is your chance. Go after her._ I didn't move from my seat. I sighed as she left my sight. I walked down the bleachers and started for the exist.

"Ambrose." I heard someone call. I continued to walk. "Ambrose." I heard again. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked at Alex in his football uniform. He held his helmet in his hand.

"Don't you have a game?" I asked.

"Where'd Kennedy go?" He asked.

"I don't know. Her and AJ just left." I replied. "And it's not like it's my job to keep up with her." _Why did I say that?_

"I'm assuming you haven't talked to her then." Alex said. I shook my head. "Obviously, you want to. Why else would you be here?" Alex asked.

"For you?" I asked.

"Funny. You need to either talk to her or stop showing up everywhere she needs be. It's only making things harder for her." Alex said. I turned around and walked away. I went and sat in my car. I laid my head down on the steering wheel. My forehead laid on the horn and there was a blast. I sat up and leant back. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the contacts.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy's POV<strong>

"Are you going to Homecoming?" I asked AJ. I took a sip out the bottle she had in front of us. We laid in the guest room. I had on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. My hair laid was still wet from the shower and I had it piled up on my head.n

"Yeah, Phil wants to go because Corey, Seth, Paige and Roman are going." She rolled her eyes. "Are you?" I shook my head.

"We can skip it together." I said. "Go get more of this." I held the bottle up. I looked at the long neck of it. It was clear and it tasted like coconuts.

"Don't you want to see if you won Homecoming Queen?" AJ asked.

"Who needs Homecoming Queen when your best friends a bottle." I said taking another drink.

"I think that's enough for tonight." AJ took it from me. "I don't need you to throw up everywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"I'm going to go order a pizza." AJ walked out of the room.

"Put pineapples on it." I said. I smiled down at myself and shook my head. I picked up my phone. _Three text messages. Never mind, that's a four._

I opened up the first one and it was from Alex.

**Alex: Where are you? What happened at the game?**

He sent that text an hour ago.

_I'm at AJ's. I'm sleeping over here. I got kicked out for language._

**Father: Ken, where'd you go?**

**Mother: Honey, I thought you were coming home after the game?**

_Ignore_.

My heart sank a little at the last text.

**Dean: I know we haven't spoken in a couple days and I'm sorry. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. Sweet dreams.**

I looked at the text message filled with anger. I shook a little bit and set my phone back down.

"Did you want pop?" AJ asked. I shook my head. "No, just the pizza." She said into her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>So out of all the chapters I think this one is my favorite. Next update will be Homecoming and a big surprise. I have it ready, so review!<strong>


End file.
